Hit vs. Jiren
Hit vs. Jiren is a Tournament of Power fight between a legendary Hitman, Hit and the strongest mortal, Jiren. Prologue Frieza fires his attack, which is revealed to have been him transferring some of his ki to Goku, which allowed him to move well enough despite his condition. By doing this, Frieza repaid his debt when Goku gave him some ki in their fight on Namek. Frieza points out that he wishes to avoid fighting Jiren, calling him a monster, as well as informing Goku about his earlier power being named Autonomous Ultra Instinct by the gods. When Frieza leaves, Goku wonders if he can beat Jiren if he can access that power again. Battle Meanwhile, Hit is fighting against Jiren, who is easily responding to Hit's speed even with the use of Time-Skip. Jiren asks if Hit intends to beat him, and Hit responds that it's his job. Hit tries to attack Jiren from behind with the use of his Parallel World, but Jiren reads this and counters the attack, much to Champa's surprise. Hit is overwhelmed as Jiren easily reads through his repeated usage of Time-Skip. The spectators of Universe 6 and Universe 7 wonder why Hit continues to use Time-Skip when it doesn't work on Jiren. The battle between Hit and Jiren continues, and Hit is gradually overwhelmed. Cabba, Caulifla and Kale are watching from the sidelines, and Caulifla prepares to jump in and help Hit, but Cabba tells her to wait, pointing out that Hit has a plan in mind. Since Hit has been blocking against Jiren's attacks, his damage should be minimal. Hit comments that he memorized the timing of Jiren's attacks, and fires his Flash Fist Crush, but it is blocked by Jiren. Hit then Time-Skips behind Jiren, and before Jiren can attack him, Hit fires another point-blank Flash Fist Crush at the same spot on Jiren's chest as he did for the previous one, attacking him from both sides. Jiren is knocked towards the edge of the ring, but stops himself, however, Hit has trapped him in a Cage of Time, paralyzing the Pride Trooper. This attack is revealed by Vados to be Hit's trump card. With Hit keeping Jiren's movements restricted, he instructs his Saiyan teammates to leave Jiren to him and go do the job they're meant to do: defeat the other opponents and lead Universe 6 to victory. Jiren manages to power through this technique, and Hit realizes that his power won't last long enough until the end. In response, Hit decides to gamble and put all of his power in one final attack, revealing that his "job" is to ensure Universe 6's victory, but Jiren blocks the attack with his "Glare". Powering through the Cage of Time, Jiren completely breaks Hit's technique. Surprised, Hit tries to attack Jiren, but Jiren lands more blows on Hit, knocking him to the other side of the ring. Jiren then finishes off Hit by knocking him out with a Power Impact. Aftermath With Hit eliminated, Vados points out that Universe 6 is in a bind. Champa tells Hit he did a great job and his work should have had an impact on his teammates. Cabba is determined to not let Hit's sacrifice go in vain. Category:Battles